


Fistfight

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, No Actual Fighting, because you got startled, fade to black fight, i misread the prompt but it was fun, prompt, sometimes you just gotta fight yourself, warlock!nott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: anonymous  asked: Veth/Nott + G (a fistfight)Nott and Veth meet, and then fight later.





	Fistfight

Veth didn’t know how she got to where she was, but it was fucking weird. A weirder situation then one she normally found herself in, even. Usually she dealt with necromancers, not jumping timelines or whatever the fuck was going on. 

Nott on the other hand was having a _fucking crisis_, because she kept herself hidden but was watching the woman and recognized that she was _herself_. She’d done a lot of weird things, but never really had the opportunity to see herself doubled, especially not herself as a halfling still. 

She had to leave hiding eventually though, to figure out what Veth number two was doing here, so she took a deep breathe and left her hiding place. 

Veth saw the goblin approach after she’d gotten most of her bearings, and threw a quick panicked punch at it’s face. 


End file.
